tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Yen Gatharian
Yen Gatharian is a Dunmer Spellsword in the Padomaic Canon,'' who survived the Oblivion Crisis in Morrowind, and later, the Dragon Crisis on the island of Solstheim. Background Yen grew up and lived all his life on mainland Morrowind. He developed a bitter rivalry with his peers, mainly due to his hatred of slavery uncommon to members of House Dres. Once he was old enough, he left for Ebonheart in 3E 428 to join the Twin Lamps, a secretive organization dedicated to freeing the slaves around Morrowind and beyond. Third Era 'The Caravan' Yen and his companions intercept a caravan of slaves in 3E 430. After reading a note in one of the strongboxes, he comes to know of a tailless Khajiit that was among the slaves, and seemingly one of particular interest to the buyer. Yen later discovers that the head of Twin Lamps was murdered by a member of Camonna Tong, and their Acsadian Isles unit is going to be disbanded. With nowhere to go, Yen joins Urjorahn on his quest to identify the mysterious buyer of House Telvanni. 'House Telvanni' The two join the ranks of House Telvanni upon arrival to Sadrith Mora, the capital of the House. Yen mostly works as a blacksmith's apprentice or addresses the concerns of Morag Tong's assassins while no writs are present. He earns enough coin to purchase a house in town, and is considered a full-fledged citizen of Sadrith Mora. Yen's life in the town did not last long, however, as Urjorahn came to have a clue about the buyer. 'Veleth Ancestral Tomb's Secret' The two fight their way through Veleth Ancestral Tomb, west of Ghostfence, where Velar, the buyer, was said to be buried. Yen hardly believes the cursed mage is still alive. Once the Defiler is banished from the tomb, Yen suggests Urjorahn calls Llether Veleth, Velar's nephew and arch-enemy, whose identity is revealed in the letters found in the tomb, to their aid. Llether arrived shortly thereafter to assist the two. 'The Oblivion Crisis' Yen faced yet another great threat to Morrowind while adventuring alongside Urjorahn and Llether. The Daedric Forces of Mehrunes Dagon invaded Morrowind, and the three decided to help House Redoran drive off the Daedra. When the Oblivion Crisis was about to end, Urjorahn was contacted by Velar, who welcomed him to Red Mountain, and eventually, to his plane of Oblivion. Urjorahn did not return, and Yen thought him to be dead. The loss of his friend did not stop him, and he managed to defend the province until Martin Septim ended the Crisis. Yen Gatharian was then considered a hero of Morrowind and nicknamed "Bane of the Daedra". Fourth Era 'Red Mountain's Eruption' Yen was living the life of a great and revered hero before the Red Mountain erupted, claiming the life of his second friend and companion. He survived, and moved to the abandoned colony of Raven Rock on the ash-covered island of Solstheim. There, he buried Llether, and decided to live a peaceful life. Many young adventurers would then visit old master Yen, eager to have their skills improved by a hero of the Oblivion Crisis. 'Urjorahn's Return' His friend, Urjorahn, did not die, but was cast forward in time instead. When Urjorahn arrives to Raven Rock, Yen is happy to welcome his companion. Surprised to see his friend as young as the day he left, Yen told Urjorahn that Llether is dead, while he came to know that Velar is still alive but weakened. They discover that Velar built the stronghold of Archagruhn on the east coast of Solstheim. Yen suggests they visit Tel Mithryn, Master Neloth's tower. That is when they face a Dragon, one of the powerful creatures thought to be merely a myth. Luckily, they defeat the beast and proceed to Tel Mithryn. Yen and Urjorahn discover Archagruhn, destroyed by the ashfall but mostly intact inside. Velar ambushes the two inside the stronghold during the siege, and rips Urjorahn's heart out. 'Resurrection Ritual' Yen delivers Urjorahn's lifeless body to Neloth, hoping that the Telvanni wizard might be able to revive his companion. Neloth places a Heart Stone in Urjorahn, and the latter survives. After Urjorahn discovers the only way to defeat Velar, he leaves for Foyada Padhome, while Yen stays on Mundus in case the Daedra attack Archagruhn. 'Aftermath' With Velar defeated, Yen takes up residence with Urjorahn in Archagruhn, planning another adventure. Shadow Realms Yen appeared in numerous Shadow Realms, alternate versions of the world created by powerful shadowmages. *In '''Realm 37', Yen appears as a commoner living in Balmora. *In Realm 10, Yen appears as the Last Dragonborn of Skyrim's legends, who defeats Alduin and later, Harkon and Miraak. Personality and Appearance Yen is a trigger-happy but loyal individual, always glad to lend a hand to those who are close to him. He tends to kid a lot. Yen's notable trait is the black eyes, which are present by the time he grows old. Statistics Yen's favored skills are One-Handed, Light Armor, Destruction and Restoration. Among his tertiary skills are Athletics and Block. Yen charges in battle fearlessly, attempting to strike an enemy down as quickly as possible. If this tactic is unsuccessful, Yen becomes more cautious, relying on Healing spells often. Yen knows no powers except the racial ones. Equipment Yen has no favorite equipment, constantly changing his armor and weapons. He starts with a Leather Armor Netch Leather Armor set before purchasing an Elven one. Later, he switches to Ebony Ringmail, but he is rarely seen wearing it. Yen's weapon of choice is a mace. He uses a Steel Mace most of the time, later having it enchanted and tempered. He later comes to use an Ebony Mace. Spells In spite of using spells very rarely, not as often as his mace, Yen knows a lot of spells as well as a couple of incantations of Shadow Magic. Trivia *Yen is the only main character who is not a member of Veleth family. *Yen is likely related to Vanryth Gatharian, Wyndelius Gatharian and Syndelius Gatharian. *According to the first unreleased version of Songs of Cinder, Yen was supposed to be a Healer instead of a Spellsword. *"Yen" is an Ashlander name. Appearances Songs of Cinder, Tome One *''Twin Lamps' Light'' (Mentioned only) *''Spellwrights and Magisters'' (First appearance) *''Chasing Shadows'' *''Dark Waters' Game'' *''Embrace of Ashmires'' *''Tongue and Dagger'' *''Blood Binding'' *''End Game'' Category:Dunmer Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Songs of Cinder Category:House Telvanni Category:Spellswords